1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to the art of methods and apparatuses for automatically lubricating parts, and more specifically to methods and apparatuses for automatically lubricating wheels to prior to the mounting of tires thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, tires were lubricated manually before they were mounted onto wheels. The process was time-consuming and often wasteful of the tire lubricant. Applicant recognized a need for an automated apparatus and method for lubricating the wheels. Applicant also recognized the need to lessen the waste of lubricant that drips from the brush, and the need to prevent lubricant from dripping onto the floor of the workplace.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved method and apparatus for lubricating wheels which is simple in design, effective in use, and overcomes the foregoing difficulties and others while providing better and more advantageous overall results.